


Airport Delay

by fiery_robin (lostgirlwonder)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Series, M/M, POV First Person, Preventers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlwonder/pseuds/fiery_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the holiday season in full swing, Duo and Heero are delayed getting to the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Delay

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ.](http://fieryrobinfics.livejournal.com/297.html)
> 
> Written for a contest. I think the objectives were to use a Gundam Wing song, Diet Pepsi, and the scenario was something bad happening while traveling. I think. *scratches head* Or something like that.
> 
> Also, I am atrocious at summarizing stories.

I was sitting on the most uncomfortable seat imaginable. My head was tilted back in contemplation of the ceiling. Not that there was really anything terribly interesting up there, just white tile planks. But that was all I could do when watching the other held up passengers mill about grew too dull, even for me. My eyes felt like there were glued permanently open.

I had a lot of nervous energy running though my frame, so much so that my feet were bouncing. My hands were clenching and unclenching at my sides. I was bouncing enough that my long braid was twitching in place on the seat next to me.

My head came up as a hand fell to my knee. My iolite eyes narrowed at the side of my partner’s head. He was sitting calm as can be with a worn paperback novel in hand. The binding creased and fading, so much so that the title was unrecognizable. The battered book’s cover wasn’t in any better condition. I stuck my tongue out at him and stretched my hands over my head. He removed his hand, turned the page, and continued reading. I cocked my head to study him. He was sitting completely straight, his body not conforming to any of the minimal curves in the shapeless chairs. He must be even more uncomfortable then me sitting that way.

I was being ignored. Then again, that wasn’t a complete surprise. Heero, my partner, and I had been trapped in the airport for most of the day. I think it was going on thirteen hours. Rolling to my feet, I lightly kicked his foot. His gaze flickered in annoyance at me. I grinned, “Going to get a pop. Do you want anything?” I ruffled my bangs trying to give a little lift and life to the greasy mess. I didn’t even want to think about the state of my braid.

Heero snorted, licked his thumb and turned the page. Even though we had been in that god forsaken place most of the day, Heero still looked fresh and clean. I was jealous that he didn’t look like I imagined I did. That is, like we had been sitting in an airport all day. Puffing my cheeks in exasperation I spun on heel and stomped over to the one of the little shops lining the terminal.

Entering the only newsstand store in sight, I wandered though the shop inspecting all of the little cheesy city paraphernalia. Did people actually buy this stuff with serious application in mind? I understand picking up a trinket for your munchkin while on business, but come on! Who needs to buy dining table ware at the airport?

As I finally waded to the back of the store, I snagged a Diet Pepsi from the cooler. Too bad there wasn’t a Surge or something equally caffeinated. I could have spent my boredom engaging in my favorite activity of driving Heero crazy on a sugar high. But it seemed that the store was missing most of the regular drinks, Diet Pepsi was the only thing sitting on the rack other then fruit juice. And really, why would I drink something healthy when there was carbonated sugar on hand? Besides, I like the tingly feeling of the bubbles.

Scrunching my nose is disgust I grabbed one of the bottles of orange juice for Heero. Maybe if I gave a peace offering, the man would at least acknowledge me beyond scowling when my fidgeting got out of hand. But really, there were only so many minutes I could sit and smile at people before that got boring. And maybe making faces with the ten year olds wasn’t the brightest idea, but it had provided some crucial amusement. I hummed a wordless tune under my breath as the cashier smacked her gum and rung up the total. My eyes scanned the titles of the magazines and tabloids vying for attention around the counter. I glimpsed a few shots of Relena and the pilots with lewd headlines about our sex lives along with speculation on if we Gundam pilots were actually aliens. Dropping the crumpled bills and change on the counter, I snorted and scooped up the bottles. I only hope that there wasn’t a scene later if someone recognized one of us. I think I’d rather deal with the boredom then the paparazzi.

I’m sure you’re wondering why my partner and I in an airport. Well perhaps not, airports do make up a majority of our professional life. I guess the more accurate thing to say would be why we were trapped in an airport on Christmas Day. Obviously we were traveling and had a destination, but let me start from the beginning.

It all began with the ping from Heero’s laptop at the incoming mail. He read the letter and motioned me over to read over his shoulder. I shoved myself away from my Preventers desk to roll in my chair across the room. I scanned the letter from Quatre. Q-man was holding a winter celebration at his home on L4. Heero and I were invited.

It would make sense that the letter would be from Quatre, but it wasn’t. Quatre had anticipated that Heero and I would choose not to attend, but simply send our regards and work through the holiday season like we had done for the last six years since the Second Eve War.

No the little bugger had gone over us and asked Lady Une, our commanding officer, for time off so that we could go. She was only too happy to comply. The letter she sent practically had her threatening to pack our bags and drug us to make sure we went. I mean, sure we had enough paid vacation and personal time accumulated between the two of us to take off for a year and sit on our butts, but I know that I really like to work. It makes me feel like I’m actually fitting in with everything. There was a nagging feeling in my gut that Heero had the same feelings on the subject.

I really had no one but the other pilots and a few Preventer coworkers to spend the holidays with. That was the main reason that Quatre always extended invitations to me during the winter season. Main problem was, I just didn’t find this was a joyous time of year like most of the population of the Earth Sphere. I preferred being alone to having my short comings shoved in my face. This was a time for family and loved ones. I had no family, I was an orphan. And as far as loved ones, I hadn’t dated anyone past three weeks to form an attachment to much less a steady relationship with. There just didn’t seem to be anyone out there that really got or accepted me. Ah well, it could be worse I suppose. I could be completely isolated from everyone; I at least had a few friends.

Heero wasn’t much better off then me. He didn’t have a family, and was batting zero on the dating front. Even though we were partners, the two of us didn’t really see or spend time with each other outside of Preventer related activities. I had tried being friends, but Heero rejected all my efforts and I just grew tired of it all. Friendship is a two way street you know. That didn’t mean that I didn’t try from time to time, I just was a lot more reserved in my attempts to socialize him now.

“He sent tickets too.” Heero was clicking away at his email box. I could see in the letter head line that this email was from Quatre.

I blinked in shock. Well damn, I guess Q really wanted us there. “Interesting. What do you think is going on?” Heero’s shoulder lifted in a slight shrug. No imagination or wonder in that level head. I rolled my eyes. Better try for practical. “What time is the flight?”

“Oh eight hundred on December 25. Two days.” Heero’s voice was clipped and precise. I swear he could read aloud from a silly romance novel and still sound as if he was talking about the weather.  
I nodded, “Makes sense. Christmas Day is a day not too many people travel. Most have reached their destinations in order to spend the holidays with loved ones.”

“Indeed.”

“Get there early to make it through security and check in on time?”

Heero nodded as his fingers flew over the key board. With a few strokes the printer was warming up and chugging happily as it printed off the information needed for us to check in for our boarding passes at the counter.

A sudden thought occurred to me, “Aww, damnit. That means I actually have to get stuff for the guys.” I sulked, no sending out gift certificates in cards for me. Now I had to give things that had thought and meaning.

I thought I heard a muffled snicker. Glancing at Heero, I saw no change in his body posture. Nah, I suppose I imagined it. I mean, come on! Heero, laughing? And at me? I think Hell would freeze over first. I rolled back to my desk in order to tap away at a few case files. That means I have to get this work done before we leave. This really bites!

After setting the file I had been working on in Une’s in box, I made my escape from headquarters. I jauntily waved at Heero as I grabbed my jacket and motioned an acknowledgement at his announcement of picking me up. I caught the colony rail to one of the malls and did my shopping. I hate malls. They are magnets for the little pip squeaks in grade schools that hang around creating mischief. Not to say mischief is bad, I just like being part of it.

Plunging myself into the stream of foot traffic, I walked the crowds like a man doomed. This was also the worst time of year to be within a five mile radius of a mall. Two words: holiday shoppers. With a sigh I went hunting for gifts.

Wufei’s was easy, I found this amazing watercolor print of a Chinese dragon on a scroll. There were even some characters that I was told said honor and courage. I was so in awe over it that I was almost afraid to hold it in case my klutziness attacked and I destroyed it.

Next was Trowa. He had developed a liking for figurines. I think the last I talked to him he mentioned he was looking for some animals. I came across a delicate colored glass lion. The detail and mastery was simple gorgeous. I asked the lady to bubble wrap and then gift wrap it for me, I didn’t even pay extra. She did it all for a smile.

Quatre was fairly simple as well. I found a neat collage picture frame that had a modern edgy shadow box effect. I knew that I had a few pictures from the war at home that would look great on his desk.

Hilde has already told me that she didn’t want anything but a hug. I knew that was a trap, so I picked up a few books in a series I knew that she was plowing through.

Heero was the hardest. I couldn’t really think of anything, he wasn’t one to collect anything or hang on to mementos. Eventually I decided on a nice leather laptop case with shoulder strap. The current one was battered and falling to pieces. I was waiting for the day that it simply exploded at the seams. I declined the complimentary tooling. The owner frowned in disproval and said if I changed my mind to bring the receipt and they still do it free of charge. I nodded to placate him, but somehow I didn’t think Heero would want any trace of identification on there.

Catching the rail back to my place that evening, I collapsed after a light dinner. Shopping with panicked people was tiring. In the morning I hunted up the pictures I wanted for Quatre’s gift. Making it to head quarters a little late, I clocked in then made my way down to the photo lab in the basement of the building and charmed one of the intern techs in to making copies for me.

As I made it too my desk, Heero didn’t even look up from his screen. I groaned at the stack of files in my inbox. With a heavy sigh, I got to work. I ended up working through lunch so I didn’t feel any guilt about paperwork waiting for me when I came back from vacation.

My thoughts were only interrupted when my elbow bumped a can. I blinked at the pop sitting next to me and the protein bar. Glancing over at Heero I saw him munching away at his own protein bar as he focused on his own case files. All in all though, the office was pretty dead. Most agents and office lackeys had already taken off for winter vacation. It was already five when I realized that the only breaks I had taken were to the bathroom, the photo lab, and the coffee machine.

Une waltzed in a few minutes after five. With a glare and shooing motions she made Heero and I get up, lock all work pertaining to cases in the office and kicked us out of the Preventers Headquarters. She actually locked the door behind us!

I spent Christmas Eve curled up on my apartment couch with a glass of egg nog. I watched the little optical lights twinkle on my miniature Christmas tree and had to smile at the thought of it being nice to see the rest of the guys again. That led me to wonder what Heero was doing this evening. Knowing my luck he was probably on that laptop of his, even though Lady Une had expressly told him that he was on vacation and she didn’t want to get any reports or cases from him till long after the New Year.

Sipping the egg nog, I had the Vid on one of the network Christmas specials while I wrote a few cards and wrapped the gifts for the guys and Hilde. It was fairly late before I finished tucking the wrapped packages and curly ribbon in the extra suitcase. I stuffed a few clothing items in my duffle and packed a book, a notepad, my iPod, and a few bags of muchies in my knapsack. Washing the glass and putting it away, I went to my room and lay back waiting for the morning to come so we could get on the plane and arrive. It was a long night.

I was ready to go when Heero got out of a cab in front of my apartment the following morning. I was sitting outside on the curb with my backpack and duffle. There was one suitcase sitting next to me. We had agreed to stuff gifts and our winter jackets and boots in there to be checked along with our duffels. I nodded to him as I crawled into the dark interior of the cab. Heero took care in packing his own gifts and coat in the suit case. He hauled it in the trunk for the cabbie and then sat beside me in the cramped back seat.

Stifling a yawn, I listened to Heero drone on about something. I wasn’t actually listening. I must have been doing a good job faking because he was telling me something in a very serious no nonsense tone. Too bad my brain was still mush from the early hour and lack of sleep. The cabbie smacked his gum as he turned in his seat to give us the cab fare value upon arriving at the airport. Heero and I split the fare and climbed out.

I shuffled behind Heero as he steered us inside and to the long winding queue for the boarding pass line. My eyes were only opening about half way, just enough from me to see where I was going. For all intents and purposes though, I was sleep walking on my feet. What can I say; I had never been a very good earlier riser. We finally stopped and I drifted off. Heero grunted, “Watch these,” and shoved his briefcase shoulder bag and duffle at me. I pried my eyes open to see what was up. It was then I noticed the other fliers around me wondering who was with what flight organization and going where. I glanced around to see that everyone was in one huge mass of people. Frowning I turned to watch Heero. My ever organized partner was setting up the queue lines with the poles and elastic barriers while directing people to join the line of their airline. Guess the man couldn’t take the disorganization of anything for long if there was something he could do to make it orderly.

Shaking my head, I shuffled with the foot traffic to our airline and awaited his return. The bastard would kill me if I went digging in his briefcase for my ticket. Of course I didn’t want to loose our place in line either. That would just suck if we didn’t make our plane cause I fell asleep on my feet.

I heard a curt response and winced. Someone had to have done something to tick Heero off if he was not being his usual polite self and non vocal.

As he came back I saw that he was bristling, “What happened?”

“People kept trying to tell me everything wrong with their tickets, and baggage, and airlines. They thought I was working for the airport.”

I yawned around a grin, “It’s what happens when you take intelligent measures in the midst of maddening chaos.”  
Heero snorted and shook his head, “The airlines need to consider getting better help.”

I just nodded. It was better to be complacent when Heero got like this. If you tried to say anything that could be even considered the slightest bit contrary, he jumped all over you. And he argued and stated facts, reasons, and evidence to prove his point. I normally thrived on the confrontation, but I just wasn’t feeling up to playing devil’s advocate at the moment.

We finally made it to the desk to check in and get our seats. Passing them the three pieces of luggage, Heero confirmed that we wanted to sit next to each other. We had to flash our IDs for security reasons. I’m sure Heero was carrying his gun, and I had a few knives tucked on my person. The girl behind the desk seemed awed by our Preventer badges. Her eyes widened even further when she saw that Quatre Raberba Winner was footing the bill for our tickets. With a bubbly bright smile she sent us along.

Heero and I pushed our way through the still crowded terminal. Luckily we were allowed to bypass the security metal detectors with a flash of our badges. It made civilians uncomfortable when Heero pulled out his gun or I showed my knives. Instead agents waved the little magnetic stick around us and asked what we were carrying quietly.

Passing by the tram station trap, we took the moving sidewalk to our gate. The flight was on last call as we strolled up. Heero shoved our tickets at the startled sleepy attendants and stomped on. With a smile, I tipped an imaginary hat and continued after my grumpy partner. I was looking forward to getting a little shut eye.

I fell asleep as soon as we were in the air. Heero was rustling beside me with one of his many books. When my ears popped because of the drop in pressure and the landing gear jolted on the ground I was surprised to find my head on Heero’s shoulder. I sniffled and wiped my chin. Luckily there didn’t appear to be any of the usual sleep drool. Heero shot out of his seat once the seatbelt light was off. “We have fifteen minutes to make the connecting flight. It’s on the other side of the Earth Space port.” I yawned as I jogged after my partner. It was going to be a long and rushed jog to the other end of the port. We had flown from the New Americas to the Space Port in Europe. We had to leave from there to get to L4.

As we arrived at the gate, I had barely kept up with my maniac of a partner, Heero stopped suddenly. I went crashing in to his back griping about the big idea. When he didn’t snap at me I knew something was wrong. Looking up with dread, I gaped. Our shuttle was delayed. The overhead speaker system crackled and informed everyone that all flights were delayed or canceled due to severe weather. There were still a few planes running over the Earth, but nothing into space. With resignation I called up Quatre to let him know. He was worried and disappointed. Needless to say there was really nothing that we could do.

Heero was in shock I think. Clearly by his standards this was unacceptable. The worst thing though was that the port was crowded. So many flights had been canceled today and I think yesterday too that it was adding up. Tugging my stunned partner to a seat, I made him sit. There was nothing we could do but wait.

And wait we did.

Now that you are up to speed on our small tale of woe, you know why we are waiting. I’ve decided that this is Une and Quatre’s fault. If they had just let Heero and I have a regular winter, we’d both be fine and in our own apartments. But no, I was at the Space Port with my scowling grumpy partner who wasn’t speaking to me.

I flopped into my seat and caught Heero’s raised eye brow at my antics. I shook the orange juice enticingly at him. He placed the book upside down on his thigh and caught the bottle. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” I twisted to top off my Diet Pepsi and took a big swallow. Sweet carbonated bliss. Grinning, I recapped the bottle and watched Heero. He looked at the orange juice in his hand a moment before sliding it into his brief case. I barely hid the sigh of regret and sadness as he picked up his book again. But he was sliding the bookmark in place and tucking the book away. I blinked in shock at him. He arched his eyebrow and gave me a slight smirk.

Damn, he was on to my manipulative ways. Oh well, I got what I wanted though. “So…” I started. Unfortunately I couldn’t think of anything to talk about. That was monumental in itself. Then again, this was the first opportunity since the wars that we were together and there wasn’t a mission involved. It was in that moment I realized how little I knew about my partner. As I looked at him, his mouth was turned down in a frown. From that I was assuming that he was having a similar epiphany.

I opened my mouth to make light of the suddenly depressing situation when a voice crackled over the speakers that our flight was boarding in preparation to take off in fifteen minutes. My jaw snapped closed as Heero fluidly rolled to his feet and slung his briefcase over his shoulder. I grabbed my knapsack and stuffed the pop bottle and iPod inside.

I followed Heero to the front desk in front of the gate we were to go through. He asked some question, but I wasn’t listening. My thoughts were still somewhat lost on how I didn’t know the man I was standing with. It was rather disconcerting.

My gaze flickered about the people gathered with us as I allowed my thoughts to wander. There was a little boy tugging on his father’s pant leg and pointing. He was babbling. The father smiled down at him, but soon returned to the open guide book between him and his wife. I gave a small wave to the munchkin, who cooed in delight. Wonder if he’ll remember and recognize me someday; probably not.

Heero tugged on my arm and pulled me onto the shuttle as the attendant started calling out seats. I was very glad that we didn’t have to go through switching planes on another colony or being forced to wait on another layover somewhere else. That would really be icing on the cake of his horrendous trip.

I sat in my upright seat on the shuttle staring out the window. We had already taken off and cleared Earth’s atmosphere. There was nothing to really look at other then the stars. It was difficult to make out the planets and moon though the small shuttle window next to me. Sometimes I missed the freedom of free floating in space.

Heero was still reading his paperback on the other side of me. The only noise from him was the sound of the pages as he flicked through. I was reminded again that this was the longest I had spent with Heero outside of a mission assignment. It was nice. It brought back why once upon a time I had very actively pursued a friendship with Heero. Sure he was quiet, but when he did talk he gave very thought provoking replies; when we could actually think of something to talk about. I had even seen a dry and biting sense of humor peek out from time to time.

There was an in-flight movie listed, but it was something that I had no desire to see. After nibbling on the snack provided by the airline, I tried to read some of my own book, but only got through a few lines before my eyes unfocused with swirling thoughts of Heero the man after the war. I really wanted to get to know this unfamiliar guy. Since doodling required little brain power, I pulled out my sketch book. I sat with my pencil resting on the surface of a clean sheet for twenty minutes before resigning myself to the fact that my creative juice was zapped.

Heero had his nose buried in another paperback as the remains of our light shuttle fare were cleared away. I swear he was on his fourth of the day. Sighing, I pushed the ear buds to my iPod in my ears and pressed play after choosing a play list and setting it on random. Maybe the music would calm me enough to sleep some more. I really didn’t want to think on my relationship—or lack of one—with Heero anymore.

Settling back in my seat, I hummed along to the tune. I had to grin as I realized it was one of the songs that had gone to number one shortly after the first war began. It was Flying Away by Hikaru Midorikawa. It was a song that made sentiment among some of the youth pro-Gundam for a time. I was mouthing the words when I was tapped on the arm. Opening my eyes and ripping the ear buds out I turned to Heero arching an eyebrow. I figured after the awkward moment of realization that we knew nothing he was going to ignore me until we met with the others.

He seemed hesitant about something. But I knew that if I didn’t push he would eventually say what he wanted to say. I remember that tid bit from the war. His eyes unfocused slightly as if he was looking inside himself for the right thing to say. I watched him closely. He really had very beautiful eyes; deep blue and slightly tilted in their almond shape. His lips and brow puckered in a frown as he thought. Finally he seemed to decide what to ask. Heero knew that there were very rarely any questions that I wouldn’t answer for him, mission or non mission related.

I looked at him imploringly when he focused on me again. Taking a deep breath he wet his lips, “Why don’t you spend this time of year with a loved one?”

I had the distant feeling of being sucker punched in the gut again. Why did he seem to always as me questions that involved details that were a little depressing? Puffing a breath, I ruffled my bangs trying to buy some time. I glanced at the dark haired man next to me and knew that there was no where for me to run and hide this time.

“This time of year is about being with friends and family. So technically I will be spending time with my friends an family, you know, my loved one.”

Heero eyed me skeptically, “But you normally don’t. Normally you spend it alone…like me.”

I hunched in my seat avoiding his eyes, “It’s hard to be around people who are blissfully happy and are out there changing the bonds they’ve formed. Don’t get me wrong, the guys are great. It’s just…they remind me a little too much of being happy at the church.”

“But isn’t the point of the holidays to be with those you share bonds with and remember? To be happy.”

“I guess.” My fingers fidgeted in my lap. “But it’s also that time of year when you sometimes realize that things are changing with those bonds and relationships. We don’t see the guys that often and stuff is always different when we do. I guess maybe change can be good, but I don’t always want to see it. I miss a lot of people around this time of year and I remember a lot of things I’m not proud of.” That was true. This was the anniversary time for the wars. There was stuff that happened, that I did, that I am not proud to admit too. There were ghosts in my past that I wanted to spend time with.  
Heero made a thoughtful sound. I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were lit with understanding. I’m sure there were things he didn’t want to remember too. “Why don’t you accept Quatre’s invitations?”

I sent him a mild glare, “Why don’t you?”

“Fair enough.” Heero sniffed lightly at me, “I find myself lacking in my ability to interact with the others. Especially now; there is no more war, nothing that really brings us together with a commonality.” Damn, he actually answered my question. I’d now have to return in kind.

“But there is the memory of the war,” I felt to the need to point out. His brilliant eyes narrowed at me. Damnit, he knew I was avoiding the question. With a long suffering sigh I responded, “Being around them makes me feel like a freak, okay? I mean, they each had someone to go back to after the war, family or a loved one. Quatre with his sisters, Trowa with Catherine, Wufei even had Sally Po…but me? I had nothing, just Preventers. Watching them be blissfully happy like that is hard.”

“I know,” came his soft reply. He was looking slightly down. I suppose he did. We were birds of a feather. “It’s awkward.”

“Yes. You feel as if you are imposing with you little grey clouds on their parades of sunshine.” Oooh, that was sounding a bit more cynical then I normally liked to be. Wincing I tried to reign in the bitterness a bit by flashing a weak smile.  
Heero shook his head, “What happened with you dating? You were at least attempting to grab hold of something the others have.”

“Couldn’t find the connection, no love,” I shrugged. I felt myself zone out as I went on about the tragedy of dating and finding only one night stand lust fests. My mouth as on autopilot as I explained why I had given it up for the time being and concentrated instead on working and settling down in that aspect of my life. Heero made the noncommittal sound periodically in understanding, encouraging me on. This is why I wasn’t paying attention to what was coming out of my mouth. “Besides I am with some one I love.” I froze suddenly as my brain went over what had just come out of my mouth. Heero was starting at me with something akin to shock and awe rolled together. Normally I had a better reign on my babble ability, but it seemed that my brain had completely disengaged the filter to my mouth.

I turned away from my partner and hunched in on myself. I was doing what I did best when put in an awkward situation. I was hiding. And from that reaction, Heero had probably realized that it wasn’t simple friend love. He probably had a better grasp on it then me. I was damn freaking confused. I just hope that Heero would let it all go and never speak of it again. I think I had had enough of this bitch fest and revelations.

The cabin lights dimmed as the hour grew later. Unfortunately my mind was still whirling with thought, too much to allow it to shut down and recharge. When I heard a light exhalation of breath, I turned to see Heero dozing lightly. I guess he wasn’t having a similar melt down as I was at my surprising and odd confession.

I gazed at his sleeping face and asked myself, would it be so bad to spend time with him away from work? My brain decided that no, he was a good guy. It would probably do me good to get out and socialize like I had once. I came to the slow realization that after dating for a time and had given up on the population and resigned myself to being alone. How long had I been doing that? It must have been in the second year after the wars. I think that was also around the time I had stopped hounding Heero for friendship.

Thinking back on some of the days in the office, it made me wonder if he had actually enjoyed the banter we had shared. Did he thrive on having me badger him into socializing? I vaguely recalled some curious glances from him when there was something that we would have gone to together came to town. I had stopped looking for stuff to do on a social level and instead had devoted my time and energy to the Preventers.

That was something that was going to have to change. I couldn’t live closed off anymore. My fun meter was sucking up the dredges and I was loosing touch with the world around me. How could I think of protecting a world that I wasn’t living in? I mean I know I will never fit in normal society, but I could still function as part of it in some fashion.

As I came to the decision to reemerge myself in life, the pilot came over the intercom telling us that we would be connecting to the hull of L4 shortly and to please remained seated and fastened in. Heero stirred and came awake beside me. His eyes darted around looking for danger before he relaxed a little. My brain also decided that Heero was going to be joining my little ventures to reconnect with the world we had helped create and protect. I turned away from him again and stared blindly into space as we went through the process of attaching to the hull. Through it all my mind was seeing Heero’s features and cataloging them.

Upon arrival at the terminal on L4, Heero and I disembarked. I gazed at Heero’s back. After the long flight of arguing with myself about the pros and cons of admitting that Heero was a good-looking man, I was faced with the reality. I was very attracted to my handsome partner. It was like I had sudden had the wool pulled from my eyes. Which begged the question, why wasn’t he seeing someone? There had to be admirers out there who saw the pretty package around the reserved calm. I mean even with his slightly grumpy attitude and anal retentiveness, Heero was still a pretty great guy. He was loyal to the friends he had, dedicated to his job, could be fun when he was inclined to be, but yet he was always at the office for long hours. I think I just figured out what my New Year’s resolution was going to be. I smirked to myself. Yes, indeed.

Heero was standing at the counter demanding what carousel our baggage would be on. The poor attendant was cowering under his glare. I sidled over trying to soften the effect with a charming smile. Unfortunately I wasn’t completely up to being charming and fell a bit short. The woman timidly replied that the baggage for most of the flights had been sent to the wrong station. She would take our names and see to ours personally when it got here. I sighed and rattled off the information she wanted. Heero was simply simmering by this point. I knew it had been a long day when Heero was actually expressing his displeasure. I sighed and shook my head. “Heero, there isn’t anything they can do. Today has been a bad luck and shitty day.”

He closed his eyes and nodded, “I know. It’s…I had some really special gifts for you guys.”  
I blinked. I hadn’t really paid any attention to Heero stuffing anything other then his jacket and winter boots in the suit case. I figured he had cards for all of us with gift certificates stuffed in his briefcase. “Really?”

Heero ducked his head giving a slight nod. He must have heard my soft surprised, “Wow”, because there was a light dusting blush over his cheekbones. I blinked again, in shock this time. “Heero?” He was blushing?! Why was he blushing?! If anything, I should be the one flustered. I had just declared that I felt some inkling of feelings for him.

He cleared his throat and took hold of my hand. He looked away as we stood together in the airport near the gate we had just come through. My gaze was riveted to our hands pressed together. My mouth opened in shock. I tried to say something, but my voice was lost. I tried speaking again, but my jaw flapped uselessly.

Of course even though my voice was gone, didn’t mean that my brain was. At least I didn’t think so. Ha! I was still thinking. Let’s look at this, our hands were together. Mine was intertwined with Heero’s. For Heero to initiate contact it had to be something serious. My mind was beginning to founder at the thought of that. Shock and astonishment strike again!  
He lifted our hands slightly as if to study them, “It’s the time of year to be with loved ones, right? Change and reform bonds?” His eyebrow winged up at me in question. There were a bunch of things asked in that expression.

I nodded. I think I understood what Heero was asking. I smiled warmly at him, “I like you too, Heero.” Guess he beat me to my New Year’s resolution. Damn, now I had to think of something else. Ah well, maybe that really wasn’t such a hardship.  
Heero let out a deep breath. He cleared his throat and tugged me along to meet the car waiting for us from Quatre. I liked Heero, as a friend and partner. I was beginning to get that I liked him as a potential lover too. I wasn’t really sure if we would ever reach that stage, but I figure it’s worth a shot. We’d certainly have to work at it, but if we fell for each other, it would totally be worth all the work.

I squeezed the fingers laced through mine. I could feel a little grin tugging at my mouth. This may have been the suckiest vacation ever so far, but there was certainly one good point to come from it all.

**Author's Note:**

> The contest I wrote this for/fanlisting is now defunct, but I won an award!  
> 


End file.
